tremontainefandomcom-20200214-history
William
William (1) (also “William Alexander Tielman” (1), "Duke Tremontaine" (1), “Duke William” (1)) He has lived on the Hill for 20 years. He was 23 when he married Diane and is less than ten years older than she is. It's been 17 years since they married, so he's probably 39 or 40. William is described in the second episode of Season 1 as "A towheaded man, half a hand taller than most of those around him, composed as though by an artist of lean and elegant lines". He has blue eyes with a touch of green, and is handsome, though not shockingly so. William does not have the political interests or instincts of Diane. He is terrible at any sort of subterfuge. At the start of Season 1, he seems comfortable letting Diane handle Tremontaine's political interests while he has been the public face of the title. He has followed her advice even when it worried him, as when they mortgaged a vineyard, and found everything working out well. However, there is a lot he does not about what Diane does, including that she has mortgaged Highgate, nor that there is a risk of losing it following the disaster of the Everfair. While William attends the necessary Council meetings, he is just as interested in his role on the Board of Governors for the University. He is "One of the most meddlesome members of the Board of Governors" at least from Rafe's point of view, and perhaps from others' as well. William loves learning both as a personal hobby and for its potential for societal good. According to Diane, William "loved deep, and William loved true". She learns that, before their marriage, he had been Asper Lindley's lover before the other man "moved on". It seems likely that William does not realize that she knows this. He tends not to notice things beyond his specific and intense interests, although he is aware that Asper Lindley is now the lover of Nicholas Galing, the Crescent Chancellor. He regrets the estrangement between his wife and his daughter, Honora. He is in correspondence with Honora and brings the news of the birth of her son to Diane, along with a request for a visit, which Diane refuses, although she does agree that they must send a present. People William Knows Friends Named Rafe Fenton Unnamed Family Named David Alexander Tielman Campion Diane Honora Raymond Campion Unnamed Tremontaine, old Duchess Tremontaine, old Duke Household Named Alfred Daisy Delgardie Delphin Duchamp Lucinda Matilda Reynald Samuel Sapperton Thea Tilson Tolliver Wickfield Unnamed Footman Night maid Nurse Tremontaine gardener Wickfield's wife Wife of Sapperton Enemies Named Kaab Unnamed Others Named Alastair Vespas Asper Lindley Chesney Chickering Clara Galing Filisand, Lord Fontanus Gregory (also Lord Davenant, “the Dragon Chancellor” and “Master of the Exchequer”) Horace Lindley, Lord Horn Joshua Micah Heslop Nicholas Galing, Lord (also "Lord Galing, “the Crescent Chancellor”, “Nicholas”) Rastin Rupert Hawke Thaddeus (also “Thad”) Thomas Abney Trevor Unnamed Clerk at Durham's Black crow Gentleman at Durham's Possum Red haired man Tailor at Durham's Unicorn